Applekidjosh
Applekidjosh is a japanophile that first visited Board 8 during SpC2k5, and became a regular by the end of that contest. He is a big fan of Dance Dance Revolution and other rhythm games even though he weighs roughly 300 pounds, and maintains a topic on Board 8 for fans of the genre to converse and rant to each other. If you ever want to post in it, and everyone is always welcome, just do a search for "DDR" and you'll find it. He is a board hunter who enjoys taunting his rival KleenexTissue50. His girlfriend is GamerPandabecause he couldn't get one in real life. He is currently GameFAQs married to UltimaterializerX. You can visit his Secret Board, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and say I hate you you fat sack of crap. Visitors are welcome. Also a member of the l33t pwnat00rz eliminat00rz More info about the rivalry: KleenexTissue50_vs._Applekidjosh On June 18, 2006, he made a topic on Board 8 called "I'm bored, so I will post with all of my alts." Eight of his accounts, including his main, got purgatory. 59 accounts were banned. All because of "flooding" This obviously shows how huge of a badass he is. Josh has also received punishments for, among other things, yelling at Smurf to donate the money to charity he promised, posting 500 LUEshis in one topic, and, of course, posting in the 25 millionth topic. This obviously shows how much of a hardcore badass he is. Favorite Games 1. Final Fantasy VII 2. Earthbound 3. Suikoden II 4. Dance Dance Revolution (series) 5. Starcraft: Brood War 6. Final Fantasy X 7. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness 8. GunEVA RPG 9. Fallout 2 10. Final Fantasy VIII 11. Super Smash Bros Melee 12. Zelda: Link to the Past 13. Zelda: Ocarina of Time 14. Diablo 2 15. In The Groove (series) Alternate Accounts Applekidjosh is fascinated by the idea of having many penises in his anus at once. He started by making OrangeKidJosh, based on Earthbound just like his original name. Then he made TessaTestarossa, based on the anime Full Metal Panic. Then he had the bright idea of making the account HeiressDies. It was suspended after making its first topic on Board 8 (Rate my username!) and quickly banned for spoilers. Because of this, from August 05 to January 06 Applekidjosh and GamerPanda, who share a usermap, could not make alts. Finally the punishment ended and Applekidjosh has been making new Alt accounts. This is a current list. As of June 18, 2006, AKJ has lost the desire to own a massive collection of alts. At this point he'd rather take care of the accounts he has and make new ones only occasionally, when it seems important. PLEASE DO NOT UPDATE THIS. LET HIM TAKE CARE OF IT {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Active - 31 |- |Applekidjosh |OrangeKidJosh |TessaTestarossa |Ichigokidjosh |Your Wreath Rah | |- |Sailor Saturn |Sailor Neptune |Sailor Uranus |Chris Vincek | | |- |Dr Robuttnik |LoZ LttP |LoZ OoT |DEATHMATCH |Mai HiME | |- |Pip Boy |Tokiha Mai |tAppleRansience |Redesign es dum |Mena Suvari |Jealouskidjosh |- |Kuga Natsuki |Prier |Heroic Applekid |AKJ vs Kleenex |Steiner |Prinny God |- |Axem Red |Axem Black |Dark Eclair |Inviso Fanboy |Botched RKO |-) {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Banned - 60 |- |HeiressDies |Tenda Chief |FrankysteinMkII |Lier X Agerate |Sailor Pluto |Sphere Grid |- |Sailor Mercury |Sailorchibimoon |AKJ loves DP |Tsukino Usagi |TheMidgarZolom |Josh eats Panda |- |Angel Flonne |Empress Etna |CaveofOrdeals 3 |PlagueRatOfDoom |ThunderAndStorm |Kiwikidjosh |- |Hino Rei |Sailor V |Nuck Chorris |Chiba Mamoru |amCaptainPlanet |Tomoe Hotaru |- |Kino Makoto |Harumi Nemoto |Check Wikipedia |Giant Step |Lilliput Steps |Milky Well |- |Rainy Circle |Magnet Hill |AKJSpace47 |Pink Cloud |Lumine Hall |Fire Spring |- |Sound Stone |Yumemiya Arika |Arika Yumemiya |Rufus |Al Bhed Primer |Rinoa |- |Irvine |Edea |Cid Kramer |Raine Loire |Materia Slot |Father Callahan |- |Mother 2 |Suikoden II |Starcraft |F F Seven |Fallout 2 |Disgaea I |- |DDR Extreme |F F Ten |Snake on Plane |S S B M |Alain |Junction System |-) Read-Only - 10 {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ |- |Apple Kid |Applekid Josh |Severus Snape |Midgar Zolom |ApplekidAria |Bananakidjosh |- |Grapekidjosh |tomasjefferson |25000000wned |A DEATHMATCH | |-) Category:Users Category:Alt Whore